Linked Forever
by XxPeaceletxX
Summary: Currently a little one shot on Nikki and Vix's engagement scene.


**_A/N: I completely adore Nikki and Vix. This is currently a one shot unless I get any ideas on how to continue it, which I doubt. It's basically them getting engaged in the pub because it was so darn perfect not to write._**

* * *

Linked Forever

_Nikki's POV:_

My alcohol beverage lay on the dark wooden table, untouched. A gin and tonic combination, the uncoloured liquid contained in a sleek glass, ice cubes floating around innocently, rested on a cheap coaster promoting a beer brand. If I was honest, I'd forgotten about it, lost in my bubble of thoughts that had floated far away from reality.

My slender fingers twiddled with the expensive black thread that had been entwined together to create the spectacular material twist, that Vix had slaved over for hours. It was velvety, definitely good quality. My deep sapphire orbs were fixated with it, admiring my girlfriend's talented work that she had obviously put a lot of effort and thought into as well as skills and time. Delicate silver clasps held the triangular hand-carved stones, a beautiful shade of luscious green with a marble effect rippling through them, in place. And the smoothness of the white gold fastener.

I'm withdrawn from the conversation my lover, her sister and brother in law and the obnoxious Hector are engaging in. I don't feel like socialising, I wish it was just Vix and me together; that had been my original idea when she agreed to meet me at the local pub as a designated location. Simply solitary. And perhaps unbothered by it. Everything they're saying is just a jumble, my brain just can't seem to process the words, make sense of them. I'm not even sure if anyone is trying to include me or not, as I glance up, they all appear snug in conversation, oblivious to my existence, but the feeling is mutual.

I return my concentration back to my bracelet, still pleasantly astonished by my partners artistic abilities and rather touched that she created it for me. No one has ever put that much labour into something specially for me. She has a matching necklace, I observe as her perfectly manicured fingers are fiddling with the triangle polished stone. I don't think she's even conscious that she is doing it, a natural instinct. We're linked, forever.

My emotions can only currently be described as a tangled maze of confusion. I hate feeling like this, dealing with my emotions at the best of times when they are uncomplicated is challenging enough. Heartened, disappointed, mystified and intensely in love all at the same time. I didn't want a bracelet, although I like the hand crafted piece of jewellery. When Vix first displayed the small, cube shaped box to me, my primary instincts told me that inside was a ring, an engagement ring. My attitude had been a little off with my suspicions telling me that Vix was about to propose because Hector and Sonya were watching like little lap dogs, zealously eyed and engulfing everything. In a way, I sort of wanted it to be, if it had been then it would have removed any anxious thoughts regarding it and calmed my tense nerves. In a concise couple of minutes, I had mentally prepared myself for the question I was convinced she was going to ask only to be left officially disillusioned when a bracelet was revealed.

"Are you okay?" I hear the gentle sound of Vix's voice attract my attention, resulting in me tilting my head up, my orbs locking with her caramel ones.

I'm unsure how to respond for a moment as I pluck up the courage to admit what I'm honestly pondering, "I wanted a ring...not a bracelet." My tone is a little raspy, laced with prominent nerves of worry for Vix's reaction.

She frowns a little, perhaps bewildered, I'm not entirely sure. I watch as she rotates her upper body to face me properly, eyes twinkling with utter delight, "What...like a ring ring?"

I nod, "Yeah," I stifle a half smile, "Is that mad?" I'm frantically searching for any clues to what Vix is thinking.

"Are you serious?" She endeavours with a exquisite smile dancing across her features, warming-ly, "With a white dress and everything?"

I nod again to her first question before adding a little chuckle, "Answer the flipping question first." In the background, I hear Sue shushing both Simon and Hector, their prying eyes are no long having an influence on me. I don't care. This is our moment; mine and Vix's.

"You haven't asked me one." She replies as quick as anything, orbs bubbling with blissful character.

"Are you gonna make me say it?" My Northern accent is more prudent than ever as nerves, a mixture if positive and negative, waver through my manner.

I observe as she clearly nods, murmuring, "Yeah."

I inhale deep breath after deep breathing, attempting to get my erratic breathing back under control, restricted. I'm pretty certain that fretfulness is displayed on my face and I can't do anything about it. My heart is thumping way too many beats compared to least twice as fast. No, three. And a sudden urge of adrenaline is soaring through my blood stream. This is it, I've been backed into a corner of where I am going to have to pop the question.

I regain my equilibrium for a split second during the motion of changing from being perched on a chair yo balancing on one knee. I can't remember if my anxiety had ever been like it is right now. It is taking everything in my power to remain cool and collected. I'm on one knee, orbs staring at my flawless girlfriend, "Will you be my civil partner?" The question is virtually inaudible but I know Vix heard it crystal clear. I can feel teardrops welling in my eyes as the unexplainable combination of nerves and emotions is becoming too much, but I'm choking them back as I await an answer.

She's not giving much away to begin with, teasingly keeping me in suspense. Her head inclines forward, closer to mine and I can feel the oddly soothing sensation of her hot, sticky breath suffocating my cheeks. A subtle smile spreads across her cherry red lipsticked lips, "No..." She murmurs and I feel my heart going into meltdown, sheer panic at the fact she's going to decline. I've ruined it now, I know I have. It was too soon. I'm cursing myself. "I'll be your wife, though." I've never been so relieved for Vix to finish a sentence. I am buzzing. Overjoyed. Too thrilled for words. Vix is my fiancé. I capture her lips more passionately than ever before, she returns the kiss with the same enthusiasm. I kneel up on both knees, snaking my arms around her, resting my hands against her curvy back. Hers are tangled in my short, brunette hair. As we break away from the kiss, conscious that we do have company, we both have delicate tears surfacing from our eyes. We both look round, wide grins of love and genuine happiness plastered across our faces. Tears of joy and overwhelm-ness.

And I know, we'll be linked, forever.


End file.
